The GameKeeper's Daughter
by Hufflepuffle4
Summary: Arachne Jane Hagrid was adopted. She had always known that, as her father Rubeus Hagrid had never tried to keep it a secert. Her true name and legacy, well, that was something he didn't think she was ready for at eleven. Through her adventures at Hogwarts she learns more than just who her real family was, but how important it is to keep those she loves close to her.
1. HELLO

Greetings! I am Hufflepuffle4, and I am ready to post my new fanfiction! I am obviously a Hufflepuff, and have full intent to post loads of Harry Potter fanfiction. THis is my first story (On this account. I am formerly Izzy Montague, and I may or may not rewrite or continue the fanfction there on this account. I needed a fresh start.) HERE WE GO! The first chapter will up very soon, and this story is called Huffle Heart


	2. Chapter 1: Aracne Jane

Though he had never told anyone, Rubeus Hagrid had always wanted to be a father. He loved being able to watch the first years at Hogwarts grow into bright seventh years, ready to take on the world. He knew that most women weren't too fond of the idea of him, so he a resigned himself to simply watching the students. So the arrival of a little girl on the edge of the forbidden forest had come as a strange, yet pleasant surprise to the Game Keeper.

Fang had found her as she slept easily near the Forest. She had been bundled in a thick green and silver Slytherin blanket with a note attached to it. Hagrid scooped her up. The nameless infant fit easily into the palm of his hand. He knew that he should take her directly to professor McGonall, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She had already stolen his heart, and he knew that the Headmistress would want her sent to a proper family.

Hagrid set her on his bed, and very gently took the letter of her blanket. It was concise, but revealed exactly what Hagrid had feared. The staff of Hogwarts had been notified that a child of death eaters, both of whom were dead, had been taken from their home. The letter read this:

Astra Lestrange

Your life will not be an easy one. As your family is full of cruel and vile people, I pray you will find a safe home. I hoped to rescue your bother as well, but Fate decided that he was to stay. I have one instruction for the family you are given to.

I wish you to be renamed.

Your last name bears such an ill will for you, I want you to have the chance to live a life as happy as possible. You will someday know the truth, but perhaps by then it will be too late to return you to your caretakers. Astra, grow well, and may Fate allow that we meet in person one day.

Uncle.

Hagrid sighed heavily. He would have to take her to Professor McGonagall. Scooping up the little girl once again, Hagrid took a long look at Astra Lestrange. She had soft eyes, unlike her mother had had, but her hair was just a black and unruly. Her face was gentle, and her hands were obviously those of a powerful witch's.

Reluctantly, Hagrid made the trek to the Castle. The little girl started to wake up halfway there, but she gave no cry. In fact she smiled slightly as her large black eyes took in the game keeper's own warmth. He walked past Filch, who complained loudly at the mess he was making, and made his way into the office of the headmistress.

The stern black haired woman looked up at Hagrid with concern, as he never simply walked into her office unannounced. She spotted the bundle in his hands, and stood up.

"Hagrid, what is that?" She asked. He handed her Astra, who still didn't cry. Minerva gasped. "IS this the missing child?" She ask, stunned.

"Don't know, Professor. Fang found 'er out by the forest. Wadn't more than an hour ago, I guess." He explained. "Got 'er note here. Says 'er name is Astra Lestrange." Minerva passed the child back to Hagrid and he handed her the letter. Once, twice, three times the headmistress read the letter.

A new name? Where on earth could she possibly keep a small child, and she be safe from the people looking for her? McGonagall thought. She sighed heavily.

"I'll have to contact the Minister." She decided aloud. Hagrid tried to hide his heart break. The girl had grown on him in such a short time. Harry had once used an expression that Muggles were fond of to describe someone who couldn't hold their feelings back. Hagrid "wore his heart on his sleeve."

"Oh, Hagrid." She looked at the forlorn expression, and shook her head. "I can write the minister about you caring for her, but we'll have to wait." She told him. The man grinned. "What would you even call her?"

"Well… Arachne seems like a good name."

"Arachne Jane, perhaps. Something a little more…human." The headmistress suggested. Hagrid grinned, and nodded in agreement.

"I'll call 'er Janie fer short."

And Janie it was. After many letter between herself and the Minister, Professor McGonall made Arachne Jane Hagrid a permeant resident of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The girl seemed to bring quite the bit of joy that to the castle that it needed after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Janie was a troublesome little girl. She loved to wander with her Papa, no matter where he was going, whether it was the Forbidden Forest, or even simply to Hogsmeade. She was bright eyed, and couldn't help being curious.

When she was four years old, though, was when she really began to cause trouble with her wanderings. Hagrid has no idea what had happened when he realized that Janie hadn't followed him back out of the forest. It took three days, and the help of Harry, Ron and Hermione to finally find Janie playing with one of Aragog's descendants. The spiders hadn't attacker her, but she refused to leave without her new friend Fluffles. Hagrid was proud.

At five years old, to keep her safe, Hagrid decided to have her help out with his class. The students adored her. Hagrid would have her ride in on the creatures, and every so often, she would be allowed to demonstrate how to approach the creature. (As long as they were properly tied and not very dangerous at all.)

Despite all of this, Hagrid let her do as she please most days. Her wandering eyes had often worried Harry Ron and Hermione, but she always made sure to stay where her papa could see her. She was intelligent for her age, but it was who she should have been that caused her much trouble.

Janie was seven years old when the first real attack. She and her beloved spider Fluffles were sitting happily in the garden. Hagrid had gone off to do some work inside the castle, so she had the hut to herself. It had once been half the size that it was now, but Janie couldn't remember that. All she remembered was the day that her separate bedroom was finished.

"Fluff!" She scolded, catching the spider trying to eat Hagrid's pumpkins. "Dad will make me keep you in the forest if you eat another one!" The creature chittered at her. "I don't care what you think, or how delicious they are, I had to beg professor McGonagall to let me keep you at all!"

Janie got up, and dusted off her dragon hide dress. It was one of her three favorites, even though she had a wardrobe full of dresses. She wore this one, which was a stunning electric blue, a colorful patchwork dress that grew as she did, and a simple furry one. Janie didn't ask what kind of fur it was, but she loved it. All three of the dresses were hand made for her by Hagrid.

"Little girl." The voice came from behind her. Janie whipped around, and stared. The figure was cloaked. She had half expected Argus Filch to be scolding her for something (Which always made Papa angry, but it got her sweets, so she didn't mind.) Yet, here was this man. "Where are your mother and father?" He hissed.

"I-I don't have a mother…" She said, frightened. Fluffles chittered angrily behind her. "My father is in the-" She nearly said castle. "House. He's inside the house. He can see me you know." She tried to look and sound brave.

The man chuckled. A thin, sliver like wand drew from his cloak. She backed over Fluffles, and tripped falling on her back amongst the pumpkins. "Tell me your name."

"I-I-"

"Your name, child. I cannot kill you. There are too many people looking for you." He moved closer to her. "But I am at full liberty to torture you." She could see his gaunt face underneath the hood. Janie took a deep breath and did what she had been taught to do in the face of a dark wizard while she was untrained.

Janie screamed.

She knew it didn't take long, but it felt like forever before Hagrid and Professor McGonagall came barreling down the field. The man took off running before they could catch him, but Janie was safe once more.

"Wha' happened?" Hagrid roared, looking towards the forest, angrily.

"He just appeared, and started demanding things from me, and I just screamed." She explained, standing, and once again dusting off her dress. Minerva escorted Hagrid inside the hut. Janie pressed her ear to the door. She could just catch bits of the conversation.

"This is not the first attack on her Hagrid." The headmistress hissed in a hushed tone. "She is in danger during the summer. There simply isn't enough people to keep her safe."

"I know, but I just can't let 'er go. She needs to be 'ere." He argued.

"No, Hagrid. I am putting my foot down. She will go to The Wesley's for the summer, and that is final."

The door opened, and Janie sat on a pumpkin, trying to look innocent. She was about as good at that as she was keeping Fluffles from sleeping in her bed.

"Janie, come inside, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 2: Teddy Lupin

It had taken Professor McGonagall explain the situation to Janie for her to grasp why her father was so upset. She wasn't allowed to live on Hogwarts grounds during the summer. Apparently there had more than one attempt to kidnap her. She laid her head against the train window. Hagrid had taken her by motorbike to London, and now she was riding the train alone.

The night before had been a blur. Hagrid hadn't wanted to send her at all, because he was her father and she was safest with him. Professor McGonagall though, had insisted that Janie go live with a family called The Wesleays. She knew Ron, and he was nice enough despite Fluffles, whom he was terrified of.

It was almost nightfall again. Janie yawned widely, and rested her head against her new broomstick. Papa had taken her to Diagon Alley, and bought her the broom. He said it was going to be a Christmas present, (Janie adored flying) but he decided to get it then. The train came to a stop, and Janie grabbed her things. She only got a few strange looks for the oddly shaped broom, yet she had plenty over the giant inanimate spider hanging from her luggage.

Fluffles was stunned with a spell that Professor McGonagall had assure her wouldn't kill him, and that her new caretakers Molly and Arthur could very easily undo. Looking around her, Janie spotted two people with fiery red hair smiling at her.

"Over here, dearie." Said the woman. This must have been Molly. She always knitted Janie a sweater for Christmas. "How are you?"

"Tired." She responded, rubbing one of her eyes. Arthur grabbed her suitcase, but almost dropped it when he noticed Fluffles.

"I thought Hagrid had been kidding about the spider." He chuckled nervously. Molly paled slightly, but continued to smile.

"Don't worry. He's poisonous, yes, but he thinks he's a dog. He only attacks when he thinks I'm in real danger, and once he's unfrozen, he'll probably want to wander a bit." She explained. Molly took her hand, and the three of them left the train station. Janie didn't say much more. She was worried. Arthur and Molly kept murmuring as they drove to their home.

"Now, I must ask." Arthur looked in the mirror to see her face as they drove. "You're so articulated."

"Arthur!" Molly hissed.

"No, it's quite alright." Janie smiled. "I had grammar lessons with Professor McGonagall. She made sure that I knew when to speak comfortably, and when to speak properly." She explained. Fluffles had been removed from her trunk, and now sat alive next to her in the car.

"I see!" Arthur nodded. Molly swatted his arm. "I was curious!"

"Well, we want you to feel right at home with us, sweetie. You can choose any of the rooms in the house, except George's." She paused. Janie could see the deep sadness in her eyes. "Any other room is fine. All of my children are grown and gone. And your spider… well, we'll decide what to do with him tomorrow."

They pulled into the driveway, and Janie clambered out of the car. Arthur took her trunk inside, but Janie was busy staring at the crooked house. She grinned widely at it.

"This is lovely!" She exclaimed, following Molly up to the door.

"Thank you, dear. Now just head upstairs, and choose any old room, alright?" Molly went to the living room.

Janie and Fluffles headed up the stairs. On one side, there were rooms that said names like Bill, Charlie and Percy. Up another set of stairs there were Fred and George in one room, and Ginny in another. Ginny was Harry's wife. She really like Ginny, but she had never heard of Fred Wesleay. One more set of stairs, and there was the last room. It said Ronald's Room on the door.

Janie opened the door, and could see the left overs of Chudley Cannon posters. Janie herself was more of a HollyHead Harpies fan, but she could stand the Chudley Cannons. Looking at the sloped ceiling, and the nearly bare wall, Janie flopped on the bed.

"I think, Fluff, that this is going to be okay after all."

Over the next few weeks, Janie got to try out her racing broom, and got yelled at by Molly at least three times a day, if she was lucky. Arthur grew to like Fluffles, but Molly insisted that he wasn't supposed to be in the house. This went on every summer, Janie getting more and more of a Quiddicth player's build as she practiced with Victorie Weasley, and the teams back at Hogwarts.

The real excitement came during the summer after her eleventh birthday. Her Hogwarts letter had arrived.

"Janie!" Molly yelled from the door way of the Burrow. Janie was zooming low to the ground on her broom. The broom was an older model now, but she took good care of it so it flew like it was brand new. "The mail's here!"

The girl stopped on her broom and jumped down, sprinting to the house. Fluffles followed her closely. He was almost as big as she was. Puffing her massive curls away from her face, Janie grabbed her letter.

"'Miss Arachne Jane Hagrid, the Burrow.'" She began. Sweat decorated her skin from the summer. "'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!'" She squealed. Molly smiled at her. "I leave on September 1st, and I need to get the following books for my classes. I- Oh." Her smiled faded. "I-I can't take my broom."

"Oh, it'll be okay. Your father is the game keeper, surely you can keep it in his hut." Molly encouraged. "Speaking of your father…" She looked out the window. Janie jumped up, and ran own the drive way to jump into his arms. It was a rare treat to see him over the summer.

"I heard today was the day!" He smiled at his daughter. She could still easily be lifted with one of his hands, as she was a slight girl. Her massive black hair and gleaming eyes made people think she was actually his daughter, which neither of them minded this false thought.

"I got my letter, Papa!" She said. He scooped her up in his left hand, and set her on is shoulder. "Will I be allowed to have Fluffles?"

"I don't know. Have to ask Professor McGonagall. Shouldn't be ter much of a problem." He said. "You been mindin' Molly and Arthur, now haven't ya?"

"You know she doesn't, Hagrid." Molly said, meeting them halfway down the drive. Janie grinned wickedly.

"I try to, Pa, I swear!" She looked at him, and Molly knew it would be no use. He was a push over for that little girl. "I jus' can't seem ter want ter follow rules!"

"Ya'll be a Slytherin at the rate yer goin', kiddo." He threatened lightly.

"I won't be a Slytherin, but I don't care much for what house I am in. I'm too nice to be a Slytherin." She decided. "I wouldn't mind to be a Hufflepuff."

"I don't care what house you're in neither, but you still better behave for Molly." He took her off his shoulder, and the three went in the house. They ate lunch, and decided the week before she went to school, Janie would go to Diagon alley. She had been before, but never for her own things.

"Alright, go fly around for a bit." Molly told Janie. She hugged her father, and dashed outside. The two looked at each other. "Do you think we should introduce her to Teddy?"

"Can't say. She'd like him, but I don't know if Andromeda would be willing to meet her." Hagrid said, adjusting to the smaller size of the house.

"McGonagall thinks it'd be a good idea." She told him. "My heavens, I remember what her mother looked like, and she's just like her, only slimmer."

"She's nicer. Got a better personality I think."

"Yes." There was silence. "I'm going to write Andromeda."

The week before the term started, Janie woke with a start. The Floo chute had been activated. Fluffles was outside, so Janie crept down the stairs. She looked around the edge. There stood two new people. One woman was tall, and slim with a pretty face, and lots of curly black hair. The boy was skinny, with big eyes and oddly turquoise hair that hid his skinny, pale face.

"Gran, where are we?" He asked, looking at the woman.

"Molly Wesley's home. I told you, we're shopping with her in Diagon alley for your school supplies." She explained. Molly came bustling out of the kitchen, and spotted Janie.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come say hello." The woman turned around, and it was as if all the wind had been knocked out of her. She sat down in the nearest chair slowly, and kept staring at Janie as she took the stairs two at a time. The boy smiled at her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Teddy Lupin, who are you?" He replied.

"I'm Janie Hagrid. You like Quiddicth?"

"Sure. I like to play beater. What about you?"

"I play beater too. Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

The two stared at each other for a while longer, before Molly clapped at them. They ate breakfast, already speaking as if they knew everything about each other. Andromeda had needed a moment to breath.

"You didn't tell me-"

"If I had you wouldn't have come!" Molly cut her off. "Yes, she is Astra, but she's nothing like either of her parents. She's sly, sure, but she's so much like-"

"Molly, I wish I had known." Andromeda took a deep breath. "We can't tell her who she is. Not until we break that awful Slytherin streak."

"I'm sure she will."

Hagrid met the group at Diagon alley that afternoon. Janie was ecstatic, but they stayed with Andromeda, Molly and Arthur.

"Molly, you think I can slip away for a bit? I wanna get Janie something special." Hagrid asked her. Molly nodded, and Janie didn't notice as her father slipped off. She and Teddy were too busy arguing about who would be the better Quiddicth player.

"I've played at Hogwarts, I'm a sure fire pick for the team, no matter what house I'm in." She said. They stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts, where Molly and Andromeda ducked inside. "Besides, I have my own broom."

"You can't take it with you. First years aren't allowed to have their own brooms." Teddy countered.

"My father's the Gamekeeper. I'll just keep it with him." She crossed her arms. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I hope Gryffindor, but my mum was a Hufflepuff, so I'd be happy there too." Teddy kicked at the ground.

"Where are your Mum and Dad, anyway?"

" _Janie!"_ Hagrid roared, sneaking up on them. He held an odd package under his arm. "That is not the kind of question you ask someone."

"I just-"

"No. I don't want ter hear you ask that to Teddy again."

"Sorry, Teddy." She said. He smiled.

"I forgive you. I would tell you its okay, but then you would do it again."

"Right. I got this fer ya, Janie." Hagrid handed her the package. it was long and thin. Janie sat right there on the ground in front of Flourish and Blotts, and tore it open. She screamed.

"You got me a new broom?!" She hugged her father. "But..." She let him go, and looked at it longingly. "I can't have my own, not at school."

"Well, Professor McGonagall never said you couldn't keep it at my hut." She hugged her father again, and handed the broom to Teddy to admire. It was a Clean Sweep 13.

"That's amazing!" He said. They talked eagerly about the broom for a while, until Hagrid had to take it away from them again so they could finish shopping.

"Last stop, Olivanders." Molly announced. Janie swallowed a lump in her throat. They walked into the store, and were greeted by a younger man in decent clothing.

"Hello!" He smiled warmly at them. "First years to Hogwarts, I presume?"

"Yes sir." Janie and Teddy said together.

"Well, Ladies first." Janie stepped up. The man handed her a slim, dark wand. "This is Oak, 9 inches, with a phoenix feather core." She took it, and flicked it towards Hagrid.

"Sorry Daddy!" She squeaked after setting his beard on fire. The man took the wand, and handed it to Teddy. He knocked wands off the shelves.

"Sorry." He said. The man took it, and handed Janie a new one. It was silver, with intricate lace like designs in it. Janie didn't even wave it before he tore it from her grasp. Teddy didn't touch it.

The third wand Janie fell in love with.

"This wand is Birch. 13 inches, very sturdy. It has a dragon heartstring core." He handed it to her. She pointed it at the chair Hagrid had settled on, and the chair vanished. She laughed. "There you are." Janie didn't hear the price, as she was busy staring intently at her wand.

Teddy was given a wand that was made of Ebony. It was 10 inches, and had a unicorn hair core. The two new friends were getting tired of their adventures in Diagon alley. After a hearty meal at the Leaky Cauldron, they departed company.

"I'll see you on the first." Teddy promised, shaking her hand. He leaned in close. "Then I'll tell you what happened to my Mum and dad."

"Okay." Janie smiled. "I hope we're in the same house." He nodded in agreement.

September First could not come soon enough for the fast friends.


	4. Chapter 3 Sorting Houses

_**Authors Note: The Sorting is here! I myself am a Hufflepuff, but I am going to find a test to see where Janie is best suited. I don't want to be super biased. ;-) I will be updating as I can, but I will be starting online classes soon, and I work. No promises on every day, but certainly once or twice a week!**_

The day before Janie left for Hogwarts, she was hiding in a tree on the Weasley's property. Her Clean Sweep 13 had been sent ahead of her to Hagrid's, as technically she wasn't allowed to have one. She had climbed up into the tree after Molly decided she was getting a haircut.

Janie's black curly hair hung in her face, sure, but she hated cutting it. It always grew uneven, and still managed to get in her eyes.

"Jane." A soft voice called up the tree. She resisted looking down. She knew who it was. "Arachne Jane, come say hi to me."

Leaning down finally, she saw the caring eyes of Ginny Potter. She huffed, and sat back. Ginny would use force if she needed to, and Janie knew that. She slid off the opposite side of the branch, onto her waiting broom. Harry was standing a little ways back, with Teddy next to him. Janie grinned despite herself.

"Hi Ginny!" She hugged her. "How's the Harpies' chances looking this year?"

"Pretty good, I'd say." Ginny smiled at her.

"Molly's looking for you." Harry commented. He and Teddy walked closer to them.

"Hi Janie."

"Hi Teddy."

"Why does Mum have a pair of shears?" Ginny laughed. Janie squeaked, and tried to clamber in the tree again. Harry grabbed her, and slung her over his shoulder. Her hair masked her disgusted face.

"Oh thank you, Harry dear." Molly said. Janie tried to pull free, but to no avail. She groaned.

"Please don't cut my hair." She whimpered. Teddy and Ginny laughed.

"I'm cutting that accursed hair before you go to Hogwarts, whether you like it or not." Molly snapped the shears at her, and she groaned again.

It took Harry and Ginny to hold Janie down for a haircut. When Molly was done, they could actually see her big black eyes. Teddy sniggered.

"It's uneven." He said, sitting next to Harry. Janie's eyes bore into her new friend. He kept sniggering.

"You just wait. Molly told me we were going to getting to King's Cross together, so you'll have to put up with me the whole way there." She threatened. Teddy stopped giggling.

The group ate dinner together, and by then Janie and Teddy had forgotten all about the day's comments on her new haircut. Harry couldn't help but laugh at how much they reminded him of himself and Ron when they were younger.

"I don't care what house I'm in!" Janie said for the twelfth time. "All that matters to me is the skill of the Quiddicth team."

"Then you'll want Gryffindor. Nobody ever beats them, not even Slytherin, and they're good too." Teddy insisted. He handed her a plate full of dinner rolls. "My dad was a Gryffindor."

"You've told me." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't want to be a Gryffindor. They think they're sooo great."

"Hey!" Harry laughed. "I was a Gryffindor."

"See? I'd rather be a Hufflepuff. I want to bring someone to them who can actually win the House Cup, and The Quiddicth cup."

"The last Hufflepuff to try and bring them glory died." Teddy remarked.

"I don't plan to die."

"Cedric Diggery didn't either."

"Alright, you two, head upstairs. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, and you need your rest." Molly said, having enough of their conversation. They shuffled upstairs, and before Molly could stop him, Fluffles scurried up after Janie. She laughed, and they ran off. "That child gives me fits." She huffed to Harry. Ginny smiled.

"She's an eleven year old girl, Mum. She's got some growing to do." Ginny patted her arm, and the couple started to help her clean up.

"You didn't!"

"She's Hagrid's daughter. She's been left to her own devices most of her life. Not to say that Hagrid is a bad father, he's just had other things to do as well." Ginny explained.

Janie sat on her bed, Fluffles laying next her, chittering softly.

"I know, I know. At least we have permission to be together." She stroked his soft head, and sighed. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Teddy came into the room. He looked shy, his hair a vibrant pink instead of its usual turquoise.

"Yer hair-"

"This happens all the time." He chuckled nervously. Janie patted the edge of the bed, and moved Fluffles for him to sit down. "It happens whenever something big is happening in my life."

"But it changed color." She pulled her knees to her chest. "How'd ya do that?"

"Oh. I thought I'd told you." He sat down. "I'm like my mom. She was a Metamorphagus."

"And that's how you can change your hair?"

"Not just my hair. Although, apparently Pink hair is something my mom loved to have. Gran reckons that's why my hair turns this pink when I'm scared." Janie grinned at him.

"What else can you do?" She asked him. Instead of responding, Teddy made himself look just like her. She clapped her hands over her mouth, and leaned back. "Wicked!" He morphed back.

"I know. I can't wait to use it at school."

"You never did tell me what happened to your Mom and Dad." Janie muttered softly.

"Harry says Hagrid adopted you. What happened to your parents?"

"Dun know. They left me at the edge of the Forbidden forest, and Fang found me. Dad decided to take me in." She explained. "I was four when I found Fluffles. Dad went mad when he found me with Aragog's kids."

Teddy laughed. "Well, I never knew my parents either. Harry says they died in the Battle of Hogwarts, even though they weren't supposed to be there. Mum wasn't supposed to be there, at least. I was really little. My hair turns pink whenever I miss her, I guess."

"At least you know when your birthday is. We just celebrate when Dad found me." Janie noted. Teddy grinned at her again.

"Yeah. Harry told me when I was a baby, my hair would change to the color of whoever I wanted. If I wanted one of the Weasleys, it would be the worst time trying to figure out who. Harry's hair is black, so it was easy to tell when I wanted him." They laughed.

Even though they knew they needed to sleep, they ended up sharing Janie's bed, and talking most of the night. Molly was frantic when she went to wake Teddy, and he wasn't in his room. But, she softened, seeing them sleeping next to each other in Janie's, Fluffles snoring on the floor.

"Up!" Molly cried, startling the kids awake. Teddy and Janie rubbed their eyes, and sluggishly got dressed. Their trunks were loaded into Harry's car, and they were off before the friends knew that they had eaten breakfast.

Janie suddenly became very aware of the fact that it was September first. She was off to Hogwarts for her first year. Teddy's hair remained a brilliant pink as they got closer to the station.

"I'm scared." She whispered. Teddy nodded.

"I really hope I'm in one of my parents houses. Apparently, a lot of my family was in Slytherin."

"Mine too." They grew quite again, and as they pulled into King's Cross, Janie swallowed thickly. She had ridden trains before, but not with so many people. Being a witch, Hagrid had decided that she was better off riding at night, and she had no idea how to get on the platform.

The walked into the station, with fifteen minutes before the train was due to leave. Harry helped them load their things, and pulled Teddy aside for a conversation. Ginny knelt in front of Janie, who was visibly panicking.

"Listen to me." She grabbed her shoulders. Ginny stared into her wide black eyes. She had seen Bellatrix Lestrange, and despite her physical similarities Janie was nothing like her to Ginny. This girl was happy, healthy, and had a loving family from the beginning of her life. "Arachne Jane Hagrid, you are going to love Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I got rid of all the evil there during our years." The girl smiled. "Make sure you mind the professors, and remember that your father will only be a stone's throw away from your dorm room." Ginny hugged the little girl.

Teddy and Janie boarded the train, and sat together in a compartment. People had heard that there was a giant spider, but Fluffles scared everyone who came by away. He wasn't fond of this many people.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen when we get there?" Teddy asked, stretching his legs across the booth. Janie was scrunched into a sitting position, because Fluffles had fallen asleep in her seat. Teddy's owl had drifted off to sleep above their heads.

"Dun know. Dad says that the sorting is really simple, just gotta put a hat on yer head, and he spits out what house yer in." She explained.

"Good. George was going on about wrestling a troll." They laughed, and their compartment door slid open.

Standing in the door way as a tan skinned girl, with and odd wrap around her head. She was wearing jeans, and a nice shirt, much like Janie's (except it wasn't full of hole from flying to low on her broomstick.) "May I sit here?" She asked politely.

"Sure." Teddy smiled at her. "I'm Teddy."

"I'm Agrippa." She responded.

"I'm Janie. What've got on yer head?" She asked.

"Oh. This is called a hijab. I'm Muslim. I'm not a woman yet, but Mother insisted I have one." She explained. "You…You must have been born into Wizarding families." She said at their confused faces.

"Yeah. We're both Pure-Bloods." Janie explained. A strange feeling of pride overwhelmed her at this thought.

"I have Muggle parents." She looked at the floor, and just as she looked back up, she spotted Fluffles. Agrippa screamed.

"He's not dangerous!" Janie insisted, as she backed against the door. Agrippa was shaking.

"It's massive!" She managed.

"He's a sweetheart!" Janie said. "Fluffles!" The Spider perked up. "Show Agrippa how nice you are."

Very slowly, the spider moved towards the girl. She sank to the floor, and shot Janie a frightened look. Fluffles sat on his back four legs, and looked at her expectantly.

"Pet him." She told her. Agrippa reached a hand out slowly, and stroked his head. Fluffles flopped over on his back, all eight legs sticking up in the air.

"He-He's soft." She started to rub his underside, and the spider gave a purr like sound. "Sorry I screamed."

All three of them took their seats again, and began to trade stories of home, and their worries at Hogwarts. Fluffles fell asleep next to his new friend, and they rode in peace. Before long, they were sharing snacks from the trolley.

"Beardie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Agrippa looked over the package. Teddy snorted. Janie was too busy sharing a pumpkin pasties with Fluffles.

"Those things are amazing. Just be careful, because one time I got a vomit flavor I thought for sure was a fruit punch." He sniggered. Janie snorted this time, and fell off her seat laughing.

"I got soap once." She chortled. Teddy laughed, and Agrippa popped one in her mouth. Her face contorted.

"Oh- It's- ugh- spinach!" She spit it out, and the other two laughed harder. "I hate spinach!"

The train started to slow, and the mirth left Teddy and Janie. Agrippa became silent herself, and Fluffles looked out the window, chittering.

"Firs' years! Firs' years to me!" Hagrid called. Janie bolted off the train, with Teddy and Agrippa following closely. "Hullo!" He smiled at his daughter.

"Daddy, this is my friend Agrippa!" She pulled her close to the giant. The girl paled slightly.

"Hullo, Agrippa! I s'pose I'll be seeing you a lot then? Stay here, we'll be headin' to the boats soon. Firs' Years! Over here!" They all got on the boats, Teddy, Agrippa, Janie, and a fourth person all in one. Hagrid patted Janie on the head, and told them to wait for Professor McGonagall to come out of the dining room.

"Welcome, to your first year at Hogwarts. Tonight you will be sorted into your houses, which are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be something of your family, while you are at Hogwarts. You will spend your free time in your house common room, go to class with your house, and take care of your house. You are also, however, encouraged to make friends in other houses, and socialize with them." She eyed the students. "The sorting will begin in a moment." Minerva disappeared behind the doors, and the students didn't speak much.

The doors opened, and the First Years followed Professor McGonagall to the front. The Sorting Hat sang a song, but Janie didn't hear it. Her ears were ringing. She was so frightened. Names were called one by one, starting with Agrippa in Ravenclaw. She waved goodbye to her friends, and sat down.

"Hagrid, Arachne Jane." She called. Janie made her way slowly to the front, and sat on the stool. The hat was dropped on her head.

"Oh my, what an interesting mind." The hat whispered to her. She jumped. "I sorted your mother, you know. She and your Father were both Slytherins, and you're cunning like they are. Yet, you seem kinder." He was quiet for a moment. "You're honest, and smart. You'd do well in all of the houses, really.

"But we must chose only one. There for you belong in…"


	5. Chapter 4: Roommates

"RAVENCLAW!" He shouted. Minerva took the hat off her head, and Janie walked numbly to the table. She sat down next to Agrippa.

OF all the houses, one of the ones she had wanted to be in the least was Ravenclaw. She would have taken Slytherin over this, but it was too late. She was in this house for the next seven years, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Despite her confusion, Janie grinned. Ravenclaw wasn't considered much to most people, but now she had the chance to bring them to the light.

"Lestrange, Allister." She called. Janie looked up at the boy. He was thin, but looked so familiar. She tiled her head. The Sorting hat took no time to decide where he was.

"SLYTHERIN!" It called. He smirked. A rush of emotion flooded through her. She knew him. The question was, how?

"Lupin, Teddy." Professor McGonagall called. Other professors craned to look, including Hagrid, who had cheered louder than most of her table when Janie had been sorted.

The hat sat on his head, and he looked much smaller with it on. Teddy's colorful hair had been covered by the hat, who was whispering in his ear.

"I think… HUFFLEPUFF!"

No. _No._ Teddy wasn't in their house. Teddy sat at the table next to them, and grinned wildly. His hair had turned a brilliant gold. He turned and started to talk to his own house members. Agrippa patted her arm.

"It will be okay." She told her.

"Teddy's my best friend. We were supposed to be in the same house so we could play Quiddicth together." Janie said. "But… We and still play against each other." As the rest of the sorting went on, they gained more students, including Lina MacLaine, Sarah Saint-James, and Magnolia Yaxley.

Janie was still a tad hurt that she and Teddy weren't in the same house when Professor McGonagall stood at the podium.

"Students. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Many of our older students would do well to remember that magic in the corridors is forbidden." She eyes several students who shrugged. "Also, this year, we have decided to institute a new policy. As of tomorrow morning, you will be allowed to sit and eat with any house that you have family or friends." She gave a soft look to Janie. "One more thing. I have been given reports that last year, a group of students were finding the young children of former Death Eaters, and bullying them." Allister sank in his seat at the Slytherin table, but most of the other first years followed his lead.

"I will not tolerate that. The first person I find who is in this 'club' will be expelled." Her face grew soft again. "Now. Let's eat."

The plates filled food all around them. Janie felt better knowing that she would be able to spend time with Teddy anyway. Janie loved eating the Start-Of-Term feast. It was always so delicious, and there was so much to choose from.

"I'm from an old Wizarding family. One of the Sacred 28." Magnolia snarked. She was eating delicately, but seemed very pleased with herself that she was in Ravenclaw.

"What's that?" Agrippa asked. Magnolia sneered at her.

"We're some of the only really pure-blooded families left." She explained. Janie decided she didn't like Magnolia.

"Well, being an old family doesn't mean much anymore, does it?" Janie snapped. She didn't like the way Magnolia was talking to Agrippa. "There's nothing wrong with Muggle-Borns, or Half-Bloods for that matter."

"You must be one of them." She laughed to herself. Not many other people laughed with her.

"I'm a Pure-Blood, actually." Janie gave her a wicked smirk in return. She didn't speak to them for the rest of the meal, and both girls were okay with that. Hagrid was getting redder in the face as the feast went on, and Janie couldn't help by smile. He didn't drink, not much anymore, but when he did, Janie always got a good laugh.

At the end of the Feast, Professor McGonagall dismissed the students to go to bed. Janie and Agrippa stayed close to each other as they made their way up the slim stairs to their tower. Their Prefect went to the door knocker, and it sprang to life.

"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

There was silence from the prefect, and she turned to the group.

"I don't know this one. Anyone want to give it a try?" She smiled warmly.

"A casket." Janie and Agrippa shouted together. Magnolia glared at them, and walked through the open door.

"Good job!" The prefect welcomed them into the Common Room. It was a round room, with star painted on the celling. The Midnight blue carpet was soft under the First year's shoes, and the walls were lined with book cases. To the left of the door stood a statue of a tall proud woman, which Janie knew to be Rowena Ravenclaw. She couldn't help feeling excited over the fact that she was a Ravenclaw.

"Girls upstairs and to the right. Your trunks are already up there waiting for you. Boy, you're on the left." Agrippa and Janie headed up the stairs with the other girls. They found a room that was labeled "First Years".

Inside their room were five four poster beds. Janie's things were in the bed next to the window, where Fluffles was sitting. He was snoring.

"This is beautiful." Agrippa said, finding her things next to Janie's bed. Lina, Sarah and Magnolia were their roommates.

"What is that?" Sarah pointed to Fluffles.

"Oh, he's my pet! His name is Fluffles." Janie smiled at her. She grinned.

"I love spiders. They're so unique." Sarah was on Janie's other side. "Can I pet him? Does he bite?"

"That thing is not sleeping in my room." Magnolia crossed her arms over her chest. "It's a monster."

"You can pet him. He thinks he's a dog, and he acts like one, but he was raised around Fang. He'll probably either sleep under my bed, on top of my bed, or right here in the windowsill. He's a heavy sleeper, so mindless noise," Her eyes darted to Magnolia, "Won't wake him."

"Wow!" Lina was sitting on her bed already in her pajamas. "You're the Gamekeeper's daughter, right?" She had an American accent.

"Yeah I am. Where are you from?"

"You're _Hagrid's_ Daughter? I thought only people with an IQ were admitted to Hogwarts." Magnolia sneered.

The other girls looked at Janie. She smirked, and shook her head.

"You're right! I was so surprised to find out that I had been admitted to Hogwarts. I mean, I have extensive knowledge of Magical Creatures, I'm very good on a broomstick, I have wonderfully proper grammar, and I can use fourth year charms already. As you said, though, only people with and IQ are accepted into Hogwarts."

Magnolia turned a lovely shade of pink, and turned around to get ready for bed. Janie snickered. "Where are you from, Lina?"

"America. I was born and raised in the state of Ohio until Mom died. She was a muggle, but my Dad was a full-blooded English Wizard. He decided after Mom died, we had no reason to stay in the US. So, we immigrated here." She explained. "You're Muslim, right?" She looked at Agrippa.

Agrippa seemed suddenly uncomfortable. She changed into her own pajamas, and drew the curtain on her bed. They were a lovely shade of blue like the rest of the room. She didn't say a word to Lina.

Sarah flopped on her bed. "I didn't know I was a witch until I got my letter. I just knew that I had a bad habit of lighting curtains on fire when I sneezed." They all laughed, except Magnolia, who had done the same as Agrippa. "It's true! No one knows why I do it, and it still hasn't stopped. I sneeze, and these drapes are going up in flames! Were you telling the truth about the fourth year charms?"

"No. I mostly can do only up to second year, but I understand that basics for a lot of the fourth year charms. I'm just not skilled yet."

Through the night there was more laughter, but the girls fell asleep rather quickly. Janie laid in her bed, and looked out the window. She could see her home from here. It was dark, though the moon light illuminated that grass. A Ravenclaw was not something that she expected to be, but she knew that she was going to enjoy it.

The next morning, Janie and Agrippa were sitting at breakfast. Their robes were now adorned with the blue and bronze logo of the Ravenclaw house. Teddy, whose tie was hanging on the outside of his robes, was one of the first students to sit away from his House table.

"So, Quiddicth try outs are next week!" He told Janie. She snapped her head up, and grinned.

"I'm going to try out for Beater. I'm good at it." She took a bite of sausage. Lina complained loudly a few seats down that there was no goetta. (Janie decided to look that up later.)

"I've never played Quiddicth." Agrippa said.

"That's alright. You'll love it." Janie smiled. "We'd better go. We've got Potions with the Hufflepuff first this morning."

The three of them got up, and headed down to the dungeons. Inside was waiting a cheery looking man. He was old, but he was the Slytherin Head of House, so they had to respect him. He gave a cheery clap, and the class settled.

"Well now, welcome to Potions. I am Professor Slughorn. I will have the honor of teaching you the art of potion making. We'll be starting simply today with a cure for boils." He waved his wand, and the instructions appeared on the board.

Teddy and Agrippa paired up, and Lina ended up with Janie.

"Dad was terrible with Potions." She said as they began work. "I bet I'll be rubbish too."

"Maybe not." Janie encouraged her. Lina smiled. "My dad was expelled in his third year, so I promised him I'd make great grades."

"Mister Lupin! I'd wondered when I'd be meeting you." Slughorn stopped in front of Teddy's cauldron. Agrippa looked at Teddy, who had turned red in the face. "I knew your parents my dear boy. Your mother would have been so proud of your being a Hufflepuff! She was awful at Potions, but she was a funny girl." He exclaimed.

Teddy looked down, and Janie saw a tear hit the table. He swallowed thickly, and replied quietly, "Thank you sir."

Slughorn spotted Janie, and made his way to her. He paused halfway there, but continued cautiously.

"Do you, ah, need any help my dear? I am more than happy to be of assistance." He explained quietly.

"No sir." Janie said. "I'm very well capable of making a cure for boils." She herself was red.

Slughorn eyed Janie, and was sure he had seen her face in one of his classes before. He stepped away, and went back to Teddy.

"Your father was rubbish at potions as well." Slughorn had once again taken on his cheery tone, and Lina looked at Janie.

"That was rude." She said. Janie nodded, but they completed their potion, and the class without much more incident. Janie was still sour about the incident with Slughorn when she headed to dinner that night. Her own head of house, Professor Flitwick, had asked her if she need help, and before he finished his statement, she had made the book in front of her levitate without care.

"I don't understand." She told them. Teddy was still pink in the face, with his hair matching, after a day of stories about his parents. "I'm not an idiot."

"No you're not." Agrippa agreed. All the professors had been confused when she had stepped out of the classroom. Her belief caused her to leave the class at particular times every day, five times a day, to pray. Her hijab was a lovely midnight blue to match her house colors. She had many colors, (Including the simple black one she had been wearing yesterday) and the other girls in her room loved them.

"I just don't understand. Do they think I'm a fool? Do they think I can't handle the simplest of school work?" She took an angry bite out of her Shepard's pie.

"We know you're intelligent, but the problem is that they knew your father when he was in school." Teddy commented. "All the professors are acting like I'm going to be just like my parents. Madame Pomfrey asked me if I was a-"He leaned in close. "A werewolf. Apparently, my dad was."

Janie smiled. "Werewolves are wicked though."

"I'm not one. I'm a Metamorphagus, and I'm happy with that." They began to grab their things. "I'm heading to my common room. Meet me in the library tomorrow after classes, before dinner. I want to get some homework out of the way."

Teddy got up, and headed out of the dining hall. Agrippa looked over at Janie. She seemed sullen still.

"That's a good thing about being a muggle born. There's no one for me to be compared to."


	6. Chapter 5: Learning

Author's Note: _**Okay, so this chapter is shorter, but its imperative. So, the next chapter hopefully will be longer, and should have Quiddicth try outs.**_

Janie's next class was with Professor McGonagall, and it was Transfiguration. She loved having class with Professor McGonagall. The Ravenclaws sat together, but it was Agrippa, Janie and Lina sitting next to each other. Teddy had already had this class.

"Quiet please." The Headmistress called, sweeping into the classroom. The girls quieted, and looked eagerly towards her. "Transfiguration is not a subject to take lightly. Here you will learn how to turn one thing to another." She turned around, and her desk became a pig.

Janie grinned. She had proven to Professor McGonagall that was more than apt to handle classes during their grammar lessons. She didn't hear the rest of McGonagall's speech. She was far too excited to concentrate on her words. Matches were handed out, and they were instructed to turn them into needles.

She held her beautiful birch wand in her hand, and took a deep breath. She knew that the Professor was watching her closer than anyone. A simple tap, and her match was a needle. Agrippa stared at her.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall gave her a gentle smile.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"I just concentrated." She leaned closer to Agrippa, and Lina stuck her tongue out in concentration. "I use to accidently change Dad's pumpkins into large bowls." She whispered. "I've always been good at this."

By the end of the class, Janie was feeling very pleased with herself. Teddy met them in the hall on his way to Charms.

"How was it?" He asked.

"It was amazing. I was the only one to turn the match into a needle." Janie told him triumphantly.

"I did that too." He smiled. Agrippa nodded.

"I at least gave mine a silver color." She butted in. Lina had accidently light her match, on her robes. She had been taken to the Hospital wing.

"I have to go, I'll see you guys at lunch?" Teddy smiled. They waved, and headed to their classroom. They were off to Defense against the Dark Arts.

The Professor was young man, no more than 30, with soft, unruly brown hair. He was humming to himself as they entered the class room. He turned around, and smiled at them. Janie noticed the large jagged scar on his neck, but thought nothing of it.

"Welcome!" The classroom was lit only with lanterns, despite the piercing sunshine outside. He smiled warmly at them, and Agrippa gave a small gasp at his teeth. His canines were elongated, but no one else seemed to care. "This is my first time teaching, so take it easy on me."

There was laughter. He chuckled himself. "My name is Antonio DeMure. You will address me as Professor DeMure, or Professor Tony. I'm not picky about my name. I will warn you now, my classes will not be like that have been seen at Hogwarts, besides those of Remus J. Lupin's. I will do my best to teach you as much as I can to protect yourselves from the Dark Arts. Now that Lord Voldemort is gone, we can focus on simpler methods, and hopefully, I won't have to teach you any really nasty curses." He smirked again.

"I am not above, however, having practical classes, and I have full permission from Professor McGonagall to do so, if I feel fit. Today is one of those days. Your books are not needed until later." He pulled out a wand, and the students stood up. The desk lined themselves against the walls neatly. The first years got against the walls eagerly.

"Janie, did you see his teeth?" Agrippa hissed in her ear.

"Yeah." She was still staring at the professor. He had gleaming eyes, and smooth pale skin. "They're really straight."

" _Janie!"_ Agrippa smacked her arm. She blinked, and looked at Agrippa. " _He's a vampire!"_

"Twenty Points to Ravenclaw for quick deduction." Professor Tony said loudly, staring at Agrippa. She bowed her head. "I am indeed a vampire, however, Professor McGonagall hired me for that purpose. She felt that you needed to learn from a dark creature. Fear not, my needs are taken care of by the lovely Madame Pomfrey. This ties into you lesson today, in fact. We'll be covering ways to kill Vampires."

Agrippa didn't speak much the rest of their class. Professor Tony, as he decided he liked better to be called, was very kind to her anyway. They were assigned to write a 12 inch roll of parchment describing how they felt about Vampires, and their next class they would discuss it.

"He said he forgave you for telling me before he could tell anyone." Janie said for the tenth time. She and Agrippa were in the library, a large book about Vampires between them. She laid her head on the book.

"I feel so awful for it though. I didn't mean to shout it out. I only meant to tell you." Agrippa looked out the window.

"It'll be alright." She assured her. Janie puffed her hair out of her eyes, just as a boy who looked no older they were walked over to them.

"E-excuse m-me…" He muttered softly. "I-I need to do a-a paper about va-vampires. Are you done w-with that book?" He was looking at the floor, but Janie and Agrippa could see he was a Ravenclaw like they were.

His hair was a soft black, and very messy. He looked up at them, waiting for a response, and Janie's jaw dropped. One of his eyes was a deep chocolatey brown, but the other was a stunning emerald green.

"Your eyes are so cool!" Janie burst excitedly. He backed up a little, startled by her outburst. "We need this book too, but you can sit with us and work on it!" She pulled him into a chair, while he was stammering something.

"I-I just- oh man…" He went quiet, while his face turned bright red.

"Don't mind her. She's excitable." Agrippa said to him.

"I'm Janie! This is Pip!"

"Pip?" Agrippa looked at her.

"You have a big name. You needed a nickname." Janie sat down, and smiled at him. "What's your name?"

"Marcus." He kept his head down this time.

"I didn't see you at the sorting, Marcus." Agrippa said, closing their book for a moment.

"I'm a second year." He explained. "But…I'm…" He got up, and started to walk away. Marcus didn't get far, as Janie grabbed his robes, and yanked him into the chair. "Please, I just needed the book…" He whimpered.

"Oh no." Janie told him. "I know you. Dad was talking about you. Said you were a genius with magic, despite being a Muggle-Born, but you had no friends."

"I'm perfectly happy without friends!" He insisted, trying to get up again.

"I can't let you not have friends!" Janie pulled him back down. "Now you have two friends." He stopped struggling.

"Wh-why do you want to be my friends?" He asked, looking back at them. "You guys are first years, aren't you?"

"Well, yes." Agrippa said. "I agree with Janie though. We can't let you leave now. You're our friend." She smiled warmly, and Marcus set his bag on the floor next to him.

"It…It'll take me time to get used to you." He pulled out his school books. "I'm…I'm really shy."

Janie and Agrippa laughed. "We could tell." They said together. The now trio went back to working on their project. After they were finished with their paper, they went back to the common room, and spent the night telling stories from home.

"I was walking to the store for my mother once," Agrippa began. She had decided that Janie and Marcus could call her Pip. Janie was fascinated with their tales of the Muggle world, and was sitting in a squashy chair by the fire, listening intently. "And when I got there, I was looking for a jug of milk. Now, this was a notoriously Muslim neighborhood. A man walks in, and he's looking around angrily. There are women dressed in the burka, with their husbands, and girls like me, wearing the hijab. He starts shouting at me."

"Why?" Janie asked, confused. Marcus laughed softly.

"He didn't like them." He explained. "Not many people like Muslims."

"It's true. So the store owner, who knew my father, came over and told the man he had to leave, or else it wouldn't end well." She finished. "He gave me the milk free, and bought me a candy bar."

"Why don't Muggles like Muslims?" Janie asked. Lina was walking by at that moment, and she stopped.

"In 2001, a group of Islamic terrorists blew up two buildings in New York City called The Twin Towers. They also attacked the Pentagon, and have been causing trouble for Muggles with their attacks." She interjected. Agrippa had tears in her eyes. Without another word, Lina walked away.

Janie gaped at Agrippa. She got up, and adjusted her hijab. She walked away, and Janie could tell she was crying.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She told Marcus. He nodded, and Janie sprang up and followed Agrippa. "Pip! Pip, come on. Lina was just answering my question!" She caught up to her.

"You don't understand." She kept walking. "Lina is American. They'll never forget what happened that day, and neither will I. Because of that, people think I'm a terrorist."

"But-"

"I'm going to bed." She grabbed her pajamas, and climbed behind the curtains on her bed. Janie sighed heavily, and looked over at Fluffles, who had scuttled in from wherever he had been that day.

"Wanna take a note home?" She asked him He chittered. "Good. Because I think I need to introduce my friends to Daddy."

The next day at lunch, scream rang through the dining hall as Fluffles made his way quickly to Janie. She knelt smiling, and took the note from his head. He made an odd noise at her.

"No. That's my lunch!" She responded. People were staring at her. Magnolia scoffed from the other side of the Ravenclaw table. "Fine, just a bite." Janie took some of her meal, and fed it to him. He made a happy noise, and skittered away.

 _Janie,_

 _I'd be happy to meet yer friends! Bring them down Friday afternoon. I know yer free._

 _Dad_

"Pip, Marcus." She grinned widely at them. They gave her a concerned look. "We're going to my Dad's house after lunch Friday. You'll love it."

"I-I don't know." Marcus mumbled. "I didn't think we could leave the grounds."

"We aren't. My Dad's the game keeper." Janie explained. He paled.

"Oh- No- I-"

"You're going. Both of you." She told them. Agrippa nodded, and Marcus swallowed thickly.

"F-fine, but- I- I'm scared of dogs.."


	7. Chapter 6: The Beater

_**Author's Note: I am deeply saddened by the death of Alan Rickman, therefore I will try and include a portrait of Severus Snape this chapter in Memoriam.**_

It took Janie and Agrippa thirty minutes to convince Marcus that Fang wasn't like other dogs. Now the three of them were walked across the grass to Hagrid's hut. It took all Janie had not to sprint to her home. She could see the outside of the house, and her room sticking off the side. Her Clean Sweep 13 was inside.

"Come on, guys! It'll be great!" She grabbed their arms, and hurried them along. Marcus kept sputtering about his fear of dogs, but Agrippa stayed quiet.

Janie made it to the front door, and flung it open. Hagrid smiled at her.

"Hullo, Janie!" He hugged her gently. He was much larger than a normal man, and Marcus was fairly certain she could ride in one of his pockets, and be perfectly comfortable.

"Daddy, this Marcus and Pip." She pointed to them. Marcus was no longer looking at Hagrid. His wide, terrified eyes were on Fang, who was sleeping peacefully in his basket.

"Th-Th-that's a bi-big d-d-dog." He pressed his back against the door.

"Yer scared o' dogs?" Hagrid asked him. Marcus nodded furiously. The half giant picked up the dog, who huffed loudly at being disturbed, and set him outside. "There ya' go. He's a coward, but I don't want ya to be afraid of comin' round. I'll tie 'im up, and Janie can show you 'er room."

"See? Dad's great!" Janie was grinning broadly at them. "My room's over here." She opened the only other door in the hut, and it revealed a room around the size of building.

It was decorated with oddly colored pictures, all of which moved. The most extravagant thing in the room though, was Janie's bed. It was covered in a thick wooly blanket that had been dyed blue. The bed itself had more than enough room for her, and both of her friends.

"This is amazing!" Agrippa said. She swept past Janie into the room. Her hijab was a pretty shade of pink today.

"What kind of wool is this?" Marcus asked, touching it softly.

"Don' know. I just know that Daddy found a hairy beast, and he made me a lovely blue blanket with it." She explained. "He made me the wardrobe too, with Harry's help. Ginny and Hermione painted it. Everything except several of my dresses were made for me by Dad."

"Any of ya want a cake?" Hagrid asked.

"I do!" Janie went back to the main room, and grabbed a rock cake. She began biting at it avidly. Agrippa and Marcus slowly tried theirs, but didn't finish them.

"So, how are classes? Bet ya been impressin' all yer teachers?" Hagrid swelled with pride, but Janie's shoulders slumped.

"Classes are fine." Agrippa piped up. "We're both doing very well."

"'Ceptin' the fact that the professors think I need help with the littlest things." Janie muttered.

"Why's that?"

"Dun know." Janie grabbed another cake, and her friends marveled at the fact that she had even finished one. "Oh well. I'll just have to prove them wrong."

"That's my girl!" Hagrid patted her head. "Now, get on back to the castle. You promised me ya'd be first in yer year. Do that homework."

The trio headed back up to the castle. Janie was skipping happily, but Marcus had run ahead as he had seen Fang sleeping outside. He was panting at the main doors, and his face was white.

"I-I'm sorry. I just- I-"

"It's okay." Janie smiled at him. "Let's get a head start on our homework. I'm planning on flying my broom before Quiddicth tryouts. Did I mention I plan to get you guys on a broom as well?"

What they didn't know then was that there would be flying lessons before the tryouts. Janie, who was commented by their replacement professor for Madam Hooch, was a natural flier. She and Teddy both were, but Agrippa wasn't made for it.

Teddy and Janie had had to find Marcus after Agrippa had fallen off her broom and broken her leg. The three trudged up to the Hospital wing, where their friend was waiting.

"Hiya Pip!" Teddy said. Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue at them, but went about her business. He sat across from her. "How's your leg?"

"It's better. Madame Pomfrey wanted to have me sleep over, but I'll be allowed to leave later." She explained. Marcus smiled softly at her.

"I had a rough time on a broom too." He admitted willingly. Teddy snickered, but Janie smacked his leg. "I…Well, I fell off. Pretty hard."

"Everyone does that." Janie encouraged them. Agrippa and Marcus gave her a soft smiled.

"Well, you're free to go if you wish." Madame Pomfrey swept over to them. "I suggest you go, you all have more classes this afternoon." They obeyed, and left without much fight. Teddy wandered off in the general direction of his classroom, and Marcus went to the library, saying he needed to study.

Janie and Agrippa headed down towards the dungeon, and talked eagerly. They heard a strange scoff from a painting as they passed. It was of a man with greasy black hair, and long hooked nose. He had a severe look on his face.

"Bellatrix- Oh." Janie stopped, and tilted her head at the portrait. The man stared at her severely. "You look remarkably like your mother." He commented. "Funny. You don't even know who she is, do you?"

"Severus Snape." Agrippa read the name on the portrait. He looked her up and down. "You were the last potions master here." She noted.

"Yes, how kind of you to know.

"Oh!" Janie exclaimed. "You're the one Harry named Al after!"

"Potter did what?" His snark did not leave his face, but there was very little of it in his voice.

"He named his second don Albus Severus. He said you were the bravest man he ever knew." Janie smiled at him. "Who's Bellatrix?"

"That is unimportant. Scurry on to class. You don't want to be late." He snarled.

The girls left, talking happily as they made it to potions. The rest of the week went fairly smooth, until their next Defense against the Dark Arts lesson. The lesson itself was interesting, they were studying Vampire as in depth as they could so they would know what to do if Professor Tony went berserk.

"Miss Jane, stay here please." He called. She waved Agrippa on, and walked back towards the Professor. "I want you to know, should you need any help-"

"I don't need help." Janie cut in. Her face was hot, and her eyes were starting to sting. She hated being asking for help, or seeming like she needed it.

"I just want you to know that I'm here. I'm sure this can't be easy for you, but you'll get the hang of it." He smiled at her, but Arachne didn't return it.

"I'll have you know, Professor McGonagall believes that I can easily get the top of my year." She knew her cheeks were bright red, but she didn't stop. "I'm adopted, which seems to be something everyone misses. I am not a fool, and I can handle myself in all of my subjects." A tear slipped down her face. "I don't need help."

Janie stormed out of the dungeon, not looking back or turning around as Professor Tony called after her. She didn't realize that she hadn't gone to class until she was at the edge of the lake.

Jane threw off her bag, and her robe. Taking her hair out of the careful braid that Lina had worked so hard to do, Janie slumped on the edge of the lake. Whenever Janie had needed to be alone, she would sit here, and wonder.

She would wonder what her life would have been like had her family not abandoned her at Hogwarts, but she also wondered if she had been adopted by someone else how life would have been. Janie twirled her hair around her finger, and sighed heavily. The giant squid drug lazily across the surface of the lake.

Bellatrix. That was the name that the painting had said. No, he hadn't just said it, he mistook her for that woman. Whoever Bellatrix was, Janie knew that that had to be her mother. A rush of determination flooded through her.

Janie grabbed her robe and bag once again. She set off up the school grounds, thoughts spinning in her mind. She was determined to prove to these professors that she was more than capable of being the first in her class. She was determined to prove to this Bellatrix that abandoning her was the best thing she could have done for her.

Arachne Jane Hagrid was better than all of these people.

The rest of the night, besides dinner, as well as the rest of the week, every spare moment Janie had she spent it in the library. Her curiosity to know who Bellatrix was lingered in the back of her mind, but she worked hard. Agrippa and Marcus were with her, but they didn't ask questions to her sudden fever.

Saturday brought Quiddicth try outs. Janie headed out to the field, Agrippa behind her Marcus was nowhere to be seen.

"You just need to be confident. You're trying to become Beater, but Keepers and Chasers would be fine to, even though I have no clue what they do." Agrippa said, walking besides Janie. Her hair was once again braided out of her thin face. Agrippa was wearing a midnight blue skirt with a soft silver shirt. She was carrying a book about Quiddicth in her arms.

"I am confident." Janie told her, the ghost of her smile dancing on her lips. "I've been playing with two of the best players in History." The girls froze at the edge of the pitch. Dressing in a Seeker's gear, was Marcus.

"Marcus?!" They said in unison. He saw them, and blushed.

"I-I just- I- I wanted-"

"Alright everyone!" The captain stepped forward. She was a tall, imposing girl with sleek blonde hair. "I'm Azalea Yaxley. I'm the captain of Ravenclaw, and I'm a chaser. I need three new members of my team, so most of you here had better be prepared for not making the team." Her eyes landed on Janie. "First years are welcome to tryout, but I'll probably choose an older member of the house. You, Hagrid." She pointed to Janie. "I've seen you play. I want you on Beater."

Off they went. Much to everyone's surprise, Marcus was a fantastic seeker. He was so intent on not looking at the stand for the people who had gathered there, he kept catching the Snitch before anyone got a feel for the position they were in.

Janie was keeping Azalea on her toes. Even though she was smaller in size, Janie could hit the Bludger. Her strength made up for her lack of weight every time the Bludger got around to the other Beater, who had already been on the team.

At the end everyone descended from their brooms, and waited anxiously as Azalea and the three other players muttered to themselves quietly. Marcus had been allowed to take off his gear.

"You can really fly." Janie said to him quietly. He blushed again.

"Th-thanks. I...I want to do more than sit in the library. So I convinced my parents to buy me a broom for my birthday last year." He looked at her in the face. Janie stared back, still fascinated with his mismatched eyes. He was getting more comfortable around her and Pip, which really made her happy.

The captain and the other team member turned around before Janie could respond to Marcus.

"I want Smith, Hagrid and Penshaw to stay." She said. Janie grinned to herself. The rest of the group let, muttering cruelly under their breath. "You three showed the most promise, and despite you being a first year, Hagrid, I know you can play. You keep my seeker safe during practice, and you'll be fine." She explained. Agrippa whooped in the stand above, but settled quickly when no one else did. "Practices are three times a week, after dinner."

The three friends left the field in a buzz. They went to Hagrid's cabin, and celebrated. Despite everything that was finally going right, Janie still couldn't get the name Bellatrix out of her mind.

She decided to herself that when she wasn't doing anything Quiddicth or homework related, she would find out about her mother.


	8. Chapter 7: Lestrange

_**Author's Note: Okay, so I know it's been forever since I've updated. I'm so sorry. A bunch of stuff sort of snowballed into a mess and well. I'm sorry guys. And I will warn you now. Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, and Beyond will have WAY more detail than the first four years. One part in year four will be exceptionally detailed.**_

Janie, however, wasn't able to do any research on Bellatrix. In fact, her mother's name was driven from her mind because of all her school work, and Quidditch. Janie kept herself very busy, and did her best in every subject. Marcus grew to know her and Pip, and even stopped stuttering around them.

Halloween was almost a blur through everything that Janie involved herself in. She promised her father she would receive top marks. She planned to deliver. So Janie worked hard. She devoted her time to her studies, and even after a few months, the professors stopped asking if she needed help.

Christmas came, and Janie spent it with her father. Marcus and Pip both went home for the holiday. Janie was given a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley, _Quidditch through the Ages_ from Pip, a nice bag of sweets from her dad, and an odd muggle contraption from Marcus. He explained that this contraption was a mechanical pencil (Whatever those were.) She was fascinated none the less.

Despite the team's hard work, and well won match against Hufflepuff and Slytherin, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.

The name Bellatrix didn't reappear into Janie's mind until the week before the end of term. Janie, Marcus and Pip were lounging outside besides the lake. The Giant squid waved to Janie as he passed. Janie was wearing her soft and light patched dress.

"I can't wait to go home. My moms miss me like crazy," Marcus said offhandedly. Janie smiled to herself, but neither her nor Pip asked questions.

 _I wonder what Bellatrix would have been like…_ She thought.

"Bellatrix!" Janie sat straight up. "I totally forgot about her!"

"Who's that?" Marcus asked her.

"I don't know, but there was a portrait that told me she was my mother. He said I looked remarkably like her." She explained.

"Oh, that portrait of Severus Snape?" Pip stretched. "There's no sense on worrying about it now. The term is about up. We can start at the beginning of next term." She smiled. "I can't wait for you two to meet my parents. They're very excited that I've made friends."

"Oh alright." Janie muttered. "You both know my dad, but I'm going back to the Weasley's for the summer." She laid back into the grass, her hair spread out beneath her.

Looking from above, any professor that had known Bellatrix Lestrange would have believed that she had simply be reincarnated in Janie. She had the same heavy lidded eyes, and the slightly manic expressions. Though, those who knew her daughter also knew that she could not have been more different from her.

Janie loved wildly, and was giving to the people around her. She adored her friends, and would have given anything to keep them happy. She was an interested girl, who cared for her schoolwork and was an athlete. Jane was different from her family. Especially the twin she had no idea she had.

The last day of term, Ravenclaw came in second for the House Cup, Gryffindor once again snatching that title from them. Janie, Marcus, and Agrippa made the decision to earn as many points as they could the next year. Marcus, who was now a third year, got to choose his classes. After careful consideration, (Janie's constant badgering), he signed up for Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures.

Summer came and went. The three friends kept in good contact thanks to Agrippa's owl Killian that her parents got her for school. Janie practiced as hard as she could for the next Quidditch season. September came quickly, and the three students were reunited.

Marcus met the girls there, and they all said goodbye to their families. Agrippa's parents were strict looking. Her mother was covered in what Pip explained to be called the Burka. They found her parents to be extremely kind, and very welcoming to Janie's lack of knowledge of the Muggle world.

Marcus' mothers were a sight. One was a doctor, and the other was a lawyer. They had almost no trouble accepting his power, and they had become absolutely elated that he had finally made friends. Janie said goodbye to the Weasley family, and boreded the train. They searched for a bit, and found a compartment.

"Your parents didn't seem too fond of mine." Marcus said to Pip as they settled into their compartment. She blushed beneath her black hijab. She always wore black for the beginning of the school year.

"Well… It's just…" She stammered, but didn't answer. Marcus smiled at her.

"I'm used to it." He told her. She nodded, and before Janie could bring up Quidditch, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey!" Teddy Lupin poked his head into the compartment. His hair was a brilliant shade of gold, with black accents for his house colors. "Can I join you guys?"

"Sure!" Janie moved to sit next to Pip, and Teddy settled his stuff next to Marcus'. Marcus and Teddy were friends, but he still stuttered around him.

"Did you hear?" Teddy asked, grinning broadly.

"Hear what?" Pip asked him.

"There's going to be a dueling club this year. I heard the Head Boy and Girl talking about it." Teddy gave a wicked glance at Janie. The two had been playing Quidditch and causing havoc for the Weasleys and Potters all summer.

"A dueling club?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. You learn defensive, sometimes offensive, spells that you wouldn't normally learn in DADA." Teddy was still smiling.

"I'll see if I can join." Janie reclined in her seat, her legs stretching across Agrippa's lap. "Quidditch keeps me and Marcus really busy, plus I plan to be top of my year again."

"We were tied!" Agrippa shoved her legs off of her, throwing Janie to the ground. She landed with a thud.

"Well, I'm going to beat you this year." She stood up. Her hair had grown back, and Molly had once again tried to shear it off. Janie found the window, and winced at her hair cut. She pulled out her wand, and admired it for a moment.

The birch wood was well cared for, and had tiny, vine like designs in the handle. It's core was a dragon heartstring, and it was 13 inches, and had a very sturdy flexibility. Janie tapped the ruined edges of her hair, and it began to grow. She stopped just at the middle of her back, where it had been by the end of last school year.

"Perfect." She decided. Agrippa shook her head. After a while, the food trolley came along. Teddy bought a few chocolate frogs, while Janie bought more for everyone. Her father always seemed to have gold for her. She didn't have a Gringotts vault, at least that she knew of. Maybe her biological family had had one.

The four friends sat, joked, and ate until the Train pulled into the Hogsmeade station. They had all changed before the train left, so they disembarked, heading for the carriages this time. Through the ride, they continued to laugh, and joke. But something was weighing heavily on Janie's mind this year.

Bellatrix had been her mother's name, and from what she had been able to get out of Molly, Janie looked just like she had, and that she was dead. Molly wouldn't give her any more information. No one would.

The Sorting Hat began the year by singing about the strengths of each house, and how the past should remain the past. Ravenclaw gained a few new first years, but not as much as Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Even Slytherin got more than Ravenclaw did.

The feast was spectacular as usual, containing many of Janie's favorite foods. For the time being, her mother was driven from her mind. The three friends began their school year well. Janie and Pip had Potions with Hufflepuff for their first class again, and Teddy joined the girls at their table, like last year. In fact, most of the beginning of the year went identical to the previous year.

Then Dueling Club began.

Janie, Marcus and Pip had all agreed to join, because they all needed to know more defensive spells. In truth, it was the lure of a fight that drew Janie in. She wanted to test her metal against other students, to see if she was really as good as people said she was.

"We will begin," Professor Tony said, "With simple spells. Then, maybe as the club progresses, we will become more advanced." Across from him was Professor Neville Longbottom. He taught Herbology, and was the Head of Gryffindor House.

"Find a partner." Professor Longbottom said. Janie looked around. Her eyes found him, even though she had originally planned to spar Teddy.

Allister Lestrange found her as well, and nodded. They walked towards each other, his slick black hair hanging over his own heavily lidded dark eyes. Allister got up on a podium, and faced Janie.

"You seem familiar." He said. His voice was smooth, but cracked a little. Janie smirked.

"I was going to say the same thing." She bowed to him, and he returned it. Wands raised, and before she knew it, they were dueling.

Most people were done dueling well before the end of the club's meeting time. Janie and Allister seemed to be a perfect match. Spell aster spell met its match. Both watching Professor's encouraged a draw, but neither stopped.

"I have to win!" Janie shouted to Professor Longbottom as he begged them to stop before someone got hurt.

"It's the principal of the match now." Allister agreed.

Janie hesitated. _Crucio_ popped into her mind. From where? She had never read it before, but here was Jane, considering using this curse that in her heart, she knew would bring Allister unspeakable pain. She decided against it.

And was stunned for it.

Allister lowered his wand, and released her. He even helped her up.

"I think you and I are friends now." He smiled at her. There was the same manic expression that she herself wore when she was happy.

"I think so." Janie shook his hand. It was almost as if she was looking at her male self. "Meet me in the library tomorrow after dinner. I'll introduce you to my other two friends." She said.

"Sounds fair."


	9. Chapter 8: Passing Time

_**Author's Note: Yeah, Yeah, I know. It's been forever. Sorry. I was going to write an SU fanfic, but Undertale has taken over my life apparently. So…. Sorry. Lyvellan Hawke, a friend, also has a new Harry Potter Fanfic out. Check him out it's his first fanfiction.**_

Janie had had to send a message to Allister, telling him that he would have to meet her after her Qudditch match. She and Marcus were suiting up in the room, when Azalea began her pre-match speech. Being a seventh year, she would be on the lookout for a new Captain. Janie literally could not be Captain since she would only be a third year next year.

Janie grabbed her broom and bat, and walked out to the field. Amongst the sea of blue, there were two different dots. Allister was decked in hi Slytherin green, and Teddy was a ball of sunshine in his Hufflepuff yellow. Agrippa was between them. The other side of the stands was full of Gryffindor red and gold.

Professor Longbottom was referring the match. The Ravenclaws were worried, but they knew he was fair. The whistle sounded, and they were in the air. Marcus was gaining more confidence as a Seeker, but Gryffindor was still good. They would need a 200 point lead to beat them, and have a shot at the Qudditch cup.

Janie knocked the bludger aside, hitting one of the Gryffindor players. The announcer called it a mistake, and Professor Longbottom believed it. It wasn't. Ravenclaw pulled ahead by Thirty straight away, Marcus was following the Snitch closely, but he was under strict orders not to grab until they were fifty head.

"Janie is really good." Allister remarked to Agrippa. She nodded. Teddy was focusing too. When Allister had arrived, Teddy had made his deep dislike of the boy very well known. Agrippa was trying to keep the peace.

"She's one of the best Beaters Ravenclaw has ever had." Teddy replied curtly. Allister sneered at him.

"Ravenclaw leads, fifty to forty!" A fifth year announced. Marcus sailed by Janie.

"Marcus, get it!" Janie urged him.

"Azalea said not yet! We need to pull ahead more." He responded. Janie cracked the bludger across the field.

"Fine, just do it soon!" Janie followed the other bludger, and hit it towards the goal posts.

"Oi! Gamekeeper! I didn't know you were allowed to play Qudditch." A Gryffindor shouted, flying by her. Janie went to retort.

She heard the scream before she felt the pain. A bludger had barreled right into her chest. Janie dropped like rock from her broom. Another cheer went up, and she knew the snitch had been caught. Professor Flitwick caught her in a spell that prevented Janie from hitting the ground.

The next thing she knew, she was in the hospital wing. Teddy, Agrippa, Allister and Marcus were all surrounding her. Hagrid was there as well, looking very worried.

"What happened?" She coughed. Agrippa sighed with relief.

"You took a bludger to the chest at full speed." Teddy explained.

"Madame Pomfrey says you had a broken Sternum and lots of bruising on your lungs and ribs." Allister added. Marcus was grinning ear to ear.

"Did we win?" Janie asked, sitting up slowly.

"200 to forty." Marcus was beaming.

"Wick-" Janie began coughing again.

"Take it easy, there." Hagrid urged, laying her back down. "You'll be holed up here for a few days." She laid onto the mountain of pillows. She didn't mention that no other bed had pillows.

"So we have 160 points on Gryffindor." She calculated. "If we can pull ahead against Hufflepuff by at least-"She stopped, and glared at Teddy. He shook his head.

"You won't be beating us, Janie." Teddy determined. She laughed, and ended up in a coughing fit.

With four friends, Janie began to appreciate Hogwarts for all it was worth. She was able to finally beat Agrippa, though by a very small margin, for top grades. Marcus found he actually deeply enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures. Teddy and Allister agreed to behave around each other if the others were there.

The funniest thing that happened, was at the end of the year. Agrippa and Marcus had both been given cell phones by their parents. Their three pureblood friends were amazed.

"No, you don't-" Janie managed to call Marcus, even though he was three feet away.

"MARCUS!" She shouted. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"This is why wizards don't have phones." He said. Agrippa laughed. They separated for the summer, still keeping up with Letters.

Third year began interestingly enough. A Fifth year, named Jospeh McRaren, had been chosen to be the new Ravenclaw Qudditch Captain. He had been Janie's other beater on the team the previous year.

Agrippa and Janie had both signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Janie had also signed up for Muggle Studies and Divination. Agrippa wasn't allowed to take Divination, so she signed up for a few other classes.

It was close to Christmas when Janie finally found the name Bellatrix.

Agrippa was scribbling away on some paper. Janie squeaked with excitement, and began reading.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Death…Eater… and Pureblood. She was one of the members of Lord Voldemort's inner circle... What?" Janie read on, this time quietly.

"Jane?" Agrippa asked.

"She…She's dead." Janie said. "But- She couldn't have- Allister!" Their Slytherin joined them. "What was your mother's name?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, why?" He sat down. All of their friends were unfazed by Janie's outbursts now.

"No-No- W-was she a Death Eater?" Janie was frantic. Allister grew red in the face.

"I don't see why-

"She's my mother too!" She screamed. Madame Pincer forced them out of the library. Janie was crying, shaking badly.

"Wait a minute…" Allister slowly made her look at him. "I see it. The same eyes, the hair... Astra!" He was grinning. "My sister! You're my sister!" He hugged her, but Janie shoved him away.

"I-I can't be a Death Eater's daughter… I can't!"


End file.
